injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Basic-Special combos
Basic-Special combos are sequences of attacks composed of a light or heavy basic attack combo that allows you to follow up with a Special Attack that cannot be blocked, when most of the cases this will cause the special to miss. This does not include the passives of Green Arrow/Arrow or Martian Manhunter, and should not be confused with Unblockable attacks (those will break and negate blocks, while opponents are unable to block at all against these). At one point, a hidden update made it impossible to use specials at all while your opponent is knocked down. After much player complaint, it appears that some of them have been reinstated. The effectiveness this brings to Wonder Woman/Red Son and Superman/Red Son contributed to their popularity. Red Son Superman was the only character known who can make both of his specials unblockable this way, until later joined by various Batmen (Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Arkham Knight , and Batman/Gaslight). Usually, specials that can be used this way have fairly fast starting animations and the character's heavy combo does not knock down/back the opponent too far. Most combos can be performed after a heavy combo. Almost all characters’ Specials cannot be used at all while your opponent is knocked down by light basic attacks. However, in the recent updates of the game, it’s a special case with Deadshot/Arkham Origins who can chain BOTH OF HIS SPECIALS from his basic attacks - his SP1 can be chained from both light basics including the combo-ender and heavy basics (being the only character to chain a special from both basic attacks), while his SP2 can be chained from his heavy basics. *'Special 1 (chained from Light Combo):' Deadshot/Arkham Origins *'Special 1 (chained from Heavy Combo):' Wonder Woman (all versions except Dawn of Justice), Superman (all versions except Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/Blackest Night and Superman/New 52), Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Arkham Knight , Batman/Gaslight, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, Lobo (all versions) and Doomsday (all versions). **Darkseid/Prime: When the opponent isn't near the other end of arena, the 2nd hit doesn't connect (or the 3rd hit, but rarely) - otherwise, all hits connect. *'Special 2 (chained from Light Combo):' Deadshot/Arkham Origins *'Special 2 (chained from Heavy Combo):' Superman/Red Son, Shazam, Static, Killer Frost/Prime, Lobo/Prime, Nightwing/Regime, Deathstroke/Prime, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, Batman/Arkham Origins, Batman/Red Son, Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Arkham Knight, Batman/Gaslight, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice (only the 1st hit), Catwoman/Regime, Catwoman/Batman Returns, Catwoman/Ame-Comi, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Doomsday/Blackest Night, Raven/Teen Titans, Aquaman/Injustice 2, Hawkgirl/Earth 2, Green Arrow/Rebirth, Superman/New 52, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth and Deadshot/Arkham Origins. **Cyborg/Prime: When Cyborg hasn’t sent the opponent yet to the far end of the battle arena, ONLY THE 1ST HIT can be chained from the heavy combo - otherwise (when the opponent is already sent to the far end of the arena), ALL HITS will chain. **Green Lantern/Prime: There is a 50% chance that ALL HITS will be chained from the heavy combo, and a 50% chance that ONLY THE 1ST OR 2ND HIT will be chained. Previously, it is possible to chain Superman/Red Son's special 2, Static's special 1, Doomsday/Prime's special 2, Sinestro's special 1 and Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's special 1 into their light basic attack combos (Batgirl, Doomsday, and Superman can still chain their SP1s into their heavy attacks). Static has a special 1, and Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, Raven/Rebirth and Darkseid/Apokolips have special 2s that can be comboed immediately after tapping light attack three times - without using the Combo ender. Category:Game mechanics